KnB Randomness
by AeDePute
Summary: A little drabbles on KnB going on in my head, though I dont really know how will this story ends at all... anyway Kuroko no Basuke is not mine :)... thanks for reading though.


**Title: Randomness**

**Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko's Basketball/ KnB**

**Rated: T+/ M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from KnB. This fan fiction is some random s*****

***ACTION***

**SPEAKING**

THOUGHTS

TEXT or EMAIL

**Yuuki: *listening to a pop song***

**James: Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: *didn't hear***

**James: *groans* I swear he's gonna open his eyes and will be in another place and doesn't even remember how he got there, if this continues.**

**Klein: Now, Now, James *pats on James' shoulder gingerly* we know he's always been like that ever since we all arrived here in Japan from America.**

**James: But that's freaking 10 years ago! *rubs his temples* Just call his attention.**

**Klein: *tilts head* How?**

**James: Like how you always do it, you dimwit!**

**Klein: *chortle* all right, all right, no need to be spicy. *walks to Yuuki and hangs an arm around the younger male's shoulder with a smile***

**Yuuki: *takes of his headphone* Oh, hey, Klein.**

**Klein: Good day to you, charming.**

**Yuuki: *blushes* stop calling me that *push Klein away***

**James: *coughs***

**Yuuki: Oh, hello James, how's it going?**

**James: I've called you for like 10 minutes, Yuu**

**Yuuki: Oh *scratches cheek sheepishly* did you?**

**James: No, not really *sarcastic***

**Yuuki: *gulps nervously* so… what is it?**

**James: I need the photos two more weeks from now; you remember what you need to take right?**

**Yuuki: *nods* the high school students that participated last high school winter-cup tournament.**

**James: Good, take this thing with you *jabs a finger at Klein***

**Klein: *crocodile tears* Uwah! You're so mean James!**

**Yuuki: *chuckles* OK, OK, good luck with the article. *waves at James, who was waltzing away* *sighs* more things to do huh? I can't even rest on weekends?**

**Klein: Oh you can, Yuu-chan~**

**Yuuki: Yuck, stop that**

**Klein: *crocodile tears* Why now? You're mean too Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: *pats Klein's shoulder* there, there big guy, just don't say those things again**

**Klein: But *sniffle* it's the proper way here in Japan.**

**Yuuki: We continued living like an American ever since we landed here from that damn plane; which I wished that was delayed. I would've made up with Angela.**

**Klein: *Lean his elbows on his knees* still haven't got over that?**

**Yuuki: I did promise her that we'll be forever together since we are best friends *sigh***

**Klein: *chuckle***

**Yuuki: What? *glares***

**Klein: So cute Yuu-chan~ you still think so childish about saying those things with Angela, she would most probably forgotten you.**

**Yuuki: *glares at Klein and stood up and left***

**Klein: *stands up and goes after Yuuki* Uwah! I didn't mean to say that! Sorry Yuu-chan**

**Yuuki: Get rid of that '-chan'! *growls, still walking briskly***

**Klein: OK, OK, now please slow down Yuuki?**

**Yuuki: No.**

**Klein: Uwah! Meany!**

**Yuuki: *stops and turned to Klein with teary eyes* you're the mean one here, BAKA!**

**Klein: *surprise as he watch Yuuki ran away* *Frowns* sorry *whispers to himself***

**Yuuki: *mumbling to self* you're so stupid Yuuki! *groans* you already got him for yourself! Now you made him sad *tears fall from both eyes* Eh? Why? *starts crying***

=BREAK=

**Kagami: Eh*scratch the back of his head* Photoshoot for a university newspaper?**

**Riko: Yes, Yuuki-san, here will be the one who will take your photos while playing.**

**Yuuki: *bows* Nice to meet all of you**

**Seirin players: Nice to meet you too *bows***

**Riko: *claps* OK back to practice!**

**Yuuki: Goodluck *smiles***

**Kuroko: *walks pass Yuuki***

**Yuuki: Ah *notices Kuroko* Goodluck *smiles***

**Kuroko: *surprise* You-**

**Klein: *barge in* Yuuki! Sorry for being late!**

**Yuuki: about time for you to show up *not glancing to Klein***

**Klein: *walks to Yuuki and leans in to whisper* are you still angry.**

**Yuuki: No.**

**Klein: then why are you being cold to me?**

**Yuuki: *sighs* don't want to talk about it now Klein; we're working here be professional**

**Klein: you're the one who's not being professional here *came out louder than he expected***

**Yuuki: *eyes widen* what- *tears fall from eyes* then you take this *gives camera and runs out***

**Klein: *looks at Yuuki's running silhouette* wait! *turns to Riko* Ah, sorry about that, some misunderstandings, I'll fix it immediately, be right back *runs after Yuuki, placing camera down on the bench***

**Hyuuga: So childish *grumbles***

**Kiyoshi: *smiles sadly* we shouldn't say anything Hyuuga-kun; we don't know what happened to the two of them**

**Riko: *nods in agreement* OK, then we'll start with the warm ups!**

**Momoi & Kise: *barges in the gym* Kurokocchi!/ Tetsu-kun! *glomps on Kuroko***

**Aomine: *walks in* Oi! Don't hog on Tetsu so much!**

**Kagami: *throws basketball to Aomine* one-on-one Ahomine**

**Aomine: Sure thing, Bakagami *walk to the court***

**Yukio: *kicks Kise off of Kuroko* you're making him run out of breathe, you idiot**

**Kise: Uwah! *crocodile tears* so mean Yuki-senpai**

**Takao & Himuro: *walks in while chuckling***

**Midorima: Excuse for intrusion**

**Hyuuga: You guys already intruded!**

**Kiyoshi: *holding Hyuuga* Uwah, clutch-mode**

**Murasakibara, Mayuzumi & Akashi: *walks in***

**Murasakibara: Good afternoon Kuro-chin**

**Kuroko: Good afternoon Murasakibara-kun**

**Riko: Isn't this quite unnerving?**

**Akashi: Why now Riko?**

**Riko: Well all of the GOM are here with their tag-along**

**Takao: Uwah! So mean Aida-san! I'm not a tag-along**

**Riko: Yes you are**

**Himuro: No we're not**

**Takao: go Himuro-chan!**

**Riko: *grumbles to herself* this is gonna be a long day**

=BREAK=

**Klein: *grabs Yuuki's arm* Hold on**

**Yuuki: *tries to get free* stop it! Let me go!**

**Klein: *harshly set Yuuki to the wall near the gym* listen to me, Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: *stops moving and whimpers from the impact***

**Klein: *hugs Yuuki* I'm sorry, so sorry, Yuuki, I didn't mean it, sorry, I'm just jealous**

**Yuuki: Jealous of what?**

**Klein: *still hugging Yuuki* well, you didn't promise me anything back then that we're going to be together forever, and I don't want you to marry off with Angela**

**Yuuki: What? *moves away a bit* you're jealous about that? I only told her that we're gonna be friends forever and will stick with each other**

**Klein: that's why I misunderstood**

**Yuuki: there's no way a childish me would know how marriage would go**

**Klein: *hugs Yuuki closer***

**Yuuki: so childish, Klein**

**Klein: *blushes* shut up**

**Yuuki: *chortle***

**Klein: Yuuki**

**Yuuki: Hmm?**

**Klein: I… I love… I love you *blush even more***

**Yuuki: *blushes* I…**

**Klein: You don't have to answer so quickly**

**Yuuki: No…wait, that's not what I mean…I…I…also do love you, Klein**

**Klein: *moves away* You do?**

**Yuuki: *blushes even more and nods* yes *bits lower lip**

**Klein: *smiles* Oh, Yuuki *moves in to seal his lips on Yuuki's***

**Yuuki: *kisses back***

**Klein: *moves tongue in Yuuki's mouth***

**Yuuki: *moans from the deep kiss* Klein… *moans***

**Klein: *stops and smiles at Yuuki* I love you, Yuuki**

**Yuuki: *smiles* I love you too, you idiot *grabs Klein's jaw and kiss him, turns out into another make out session***

**Klein: *moves hand down to the other's chest***

**Yuuki: wait! We're outside you idiot! *moans***

**Klein: OK, OK *pinches Yuuki's nipple* but I'll continue this back at the dorm**

**Yuuki: *blushes* you perv *kisses Klein***

**Klein: *grins***

=BREAK=

**Kagami: They're taking too long *growls while panting hard***

**Aomine: *panting hard* who?**

**Kuroko: I wonder what happen**

**Hyuuga: they're probably killing each other now**

**Riko: *hits Hyuuga with the clipboard* don't say that! Why are you so bitter with them?**

**Hyuuga: they look like a freaking couple**

**Kise: A lover's quarrel broke out in here?**

**Hyuuga: yeah**

**Kiyoshi: well that's not really it…**

**Akashi: then what is it *crosses his hand over his chest***

**Kiyoshi: we don't really know about anything since it started when the taller one whispered something that made the smaller one cry…or something like that**

**Hyuuga: he's a guy, so why cry? *grunts***

**Momoi: well Tetsu-kun also cried**

**Hyuuga: that's not what I mean!**

**Kuroko: Maybe we could follow them to know why**

**Hyuuga: I' not following anyone, they're the ones that came here for that university thingy**

**Riko: Then go fetch them Kuroko, bring Kagami**

**Kuroko: Yes, coach**

**Kagami: EH! Why me?**

**Kuroko: *drags Kagami* come now, Kagami-kun**

**Kagami: Wait! What if we saw them in a make out session!**

**Riko: that wouldn't happen, they're both guys *turns to the others* Right everyone?**

**GOM & some Seirin: *paled with a blush* Y-Yeah…**

**Kagami: W-We better go get them *runs out***

**Kuroko: *goes after Kagami***

**Riko: What was that?**

**Takao: Eheh! I wonder…**

=BREAK=

**Kuroko: I wonder where they are**

**Kagami: They better be somewhere close for us- *eyes widen* OK we need to go**

**Kuroko: What? *sees Klein and Yuuki kissing nearby* Oh**

**Kagami: Let's just go**

**Kuroko: But we came here to retrieve them back**

**Kagami: They're older than us, they would know their job**

**Kuroko: Well even if you say that…**

**Klein: *appears behind Kuroko* Ah, you came to get us?**

**Kagami: Uwah! *jumps backwards* don't appear so suddenly!**

**Yuuki: Sorry**

**Kagami: *remembers the scene* no, no, senpai not you *blushes***

**Klein: *grins and leans closer to both guys* please keep it to yourselves OK?**

**Kagami: O-OK**

**Kuroko: OK**

**Klein: Thanks…its Klein, by the way *shooks Kuroko's hand***

**Kuroko: Nice to meet you, Klein-san**

**Klein: see, Yuuki? Proper calling in Japan**

**Yuuki: *blushes* shut up!**

I decided to put something weird, well anyway (highway), this is something that pops in my mind and sometimes it comes along with something like READER x KnB CHARACTERS...but I didn't really mind putting it here since it has too much weirdness than this ones.

I promise I would write some and upload it asap! :D


End file.
